Making History Every Day
by drovers-sunrise
Summary: Sequel to History Repeated.
1. You can't chose your family

_Hi guys! Sorry for the long gap between posts!_

_This fic is the sequal to History Repeated, so if you haven't yet read that one you probably should :)._

_Also, wanted to make a quick mention of my site - has been going since about October last year and is full of McLeod's Daughters fanfic, as well as other fics regarding different Australian TV shows. Feel free to pop in and post/read :)._

**Making History Every Day – Part 1: You Can't Chose Your Family**

Alex Ryan had never been one to believe in fate, but now that he had Tess in his arms, he was beginning to.

He stared down into the beautiful pools of her eyes, moving a loose strand of hair out of the way. She was so beautiful.

He felt her sigh against him as they moved around the room to the slow music.

"Happy?" Alex whispered against her ear tenderly.

"Very," Was her soft answer, "Especially now that you're not stepping on my feet every five seconds."

She felt his chest rise and fall as his laughter filled the room. For someone who had a champion ballroom dancer in the family, Alex was shocking at the waltz.

But they had stopped waltzing a few songs ago, and taken to just moving to the music and enjoying being in the others arms.

He dipped her suddenly, "What say we go and practice some horizontal dancing upstairs instead?"

Tess smiled as her hand came to his cheek, "Two more songs"

"I'll massage those poor feet of yours," He grinned widely.

Tess looked away laughing. His offer was very tempting! But she had to resist for now, "I need to make sure that this isn't a fluke and that your skills here are as good as the ones you display upstairs"

"Two more songs then," Alex repeated, pulling Tess upright again. He kissed her passionately before they resumed their dancing.

-------------

They had gone back to the waltz, and it had been wonderful – Alex hadn't made one wrong move.

As the CD came to an end they paused, both glowing with happiness.

"I think we've got it!" Alex laughed happily at his progress.

Tess threw her arms around him, laughing.

Pulling away, she gazed up into his warm eyes, "I love you, Alex"

Alex cocked his head to the side as his hands rested around her figure, "And I love ya back."

Tess sighed. She was deliriously happy, "I can't believe we're getting married in a month, Alex… if someone had told me that this is how things were going to turn out, I would've asked what drugs they were on."

Alex laughed and pulled her into his arms. Truth be known, he would've done exactly the same thing if he was in that situation. Alex had always imagined Tess ending up with Nick.

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful face. About to speak, he was interrupted.

Both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Tess' face fell as she saw Nick standing in the doorway. "I don't believe this! What are you doing here, Nick?"

She felt Alex' arm wrap around her waist in an effort to calm her.

"My big brother's getting married," Was all he said.

Tess shook her head frantically, "No, you weren't invited."

"I didn't think I needed to be"

Tess shook her head in frustration. She'd worked so hard to get over all the pain Nick had caused her, and build a life with Alex. And now he was back to demolish what she had built for a second time.

"Just stay away from us" She warned before pulling out of Alex's hold and flying up the stairs. She couldn't handle being in the same room as Nick any longer.

As Alex glared at his brother, the slam of the bedroom door boomed through the otherwise quiet house.

-------------

Tess could hear Alex bellowing from their room, grilling Nick for information, throwing threats into the mix.

She wanted to block it out. It was only a few minutes ago that she was on cloud nine... now she felt like she had sunken to the bottom of the earth.

--------------

"Look, Nick," Alex tried to calm down, and stop with the yelling, "You're my brother, and unfortunately I can't do a thing about that. But I can stop you from turning up to this wedding."

Nick shook his head. Alex wasn't even giving him an inch.

"Would you just hop back on the plane to Argentina? Or at least bugger off to Killarney. I don't want to see you round here again, nick," Alex stated before heading upstairs to his fiancé.

-------------

"Is he gone?" Tess asked as Alex came through the door.

"Yep," Alex answered as he sat down on the bed beside her, "Reckons he came back to make amends. Complete horse dung if you ask me. The only reason he's back is to stop the wedding."

"He won't will he?" Tess looked into Alex's eyes for reassurance. She suddenly felt so vulnerable.

Sensing her uncertainty, he took Tess into his arms and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He loved her too much to lose her.

"I won't let him," Alex whispered tenderly.


	2. Look What the Cat Dragged in

A/N I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I will whack a few parts up for you tonight. Look forward to your reviews.

**Making History Every Day – Part 2: Look What the Cat Dragged In**

Liz and Harry Ryan had been on the couch enjoying some wine and classical music when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" Liz asked, amazed that someone would turn up at 9pm.

Switching off the music and walking onto the veranda, both members of the Ryan family were shocked to see their youngest son Nick heading towards them.

"What's he doing back?" Harry asked. He hadn't meant to sound heartless.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Answered Liz.

They had all agreed that it would be best for Nick to stay in Argentina while the wedding was going on.

"Nick, darling, what are you doing here?" Liz asked surprise still evident in her voice.

"Nice to see you too, Mum," dropping his bag at his feet, Nick hugged his mother.

Liz pulled away and studied her son. His appearance hadn't changed much over the last two years. The only noticeable change was his hair – he had grown it longer again.

"Darling… I thought we had agreed that now wasn't the time to come home… The wedding isn't far away"

"Alex and Tess don't need this right now, Nick" Added Harry.

"Need what?" Nick asked, slightly offended by his father, "Me being back has nothing to do with them"

---------------

"I see you've settled back in, Mum," Nick looked around the inside of Killarney – it had been redecorated, again.

Looking around a little more he saw family photos and portraits. There wasn't one trace of Sandra left in the house – his mother had obviously intended it to be that way.

"Yes, well… I couldn't very well leave it the way Sandra had it could I? All that brown was just atrocious" Puffed Liz. Just the thought of Harry's ex-wife made her skin crawl.

Nick stood in front of the mantelpiece, looking over the photos which sat there. He smiled as he saw one of his mother and fathers most recent wedding day. They made it look as though you could never be too old to fall in love.

His heart sank when his eyes fell on another photo – a photo of Tess and Alex. Their smiles were beaming so much that Nick was surprised that the camera lens didn't break from over exposure.

"It's for the best, Nick," Harry broke his son's thoughts, "They're both very happy with each other."

Nick turned to face his father and explained his motives for returning, "Look I've come to sort things out, Dad, not cause problems for the two of them. If Tess and Alex are going to get married we should patch things up."

And Nick meant that from the bottom of his heart. If he wanted to salvage any kind of relationship with his brother, he had to give them his blessing, and most importantly let Tess go for good.


	3. Whatever it Takes

**Making History Every Day Part 3: Whatever It Takes**

Tess was trying to put the finishing touches on some wedding plans. She'd been up since the crack of dawn trying to get things into some kind of order.

She was beginning to feel as though she was in over her head with the wedding plans. Things had been left animalized longer than she had intended, and it had only just hit her that the wedding was only a month away.

She stared down at two menus that the caterers had drawn up for her. She was having trouble deciding what food she wanted at the wedding. Everything that was on offer sounded so lovely that she wanted it all!

Alex cleared his throat, causing Tess to look up.

"Hey!" She smiled at him lovingly.

"Which do you think sounds nicer, Alex? Chicken Breast with Tango Feta, Ground Almonds and lemon stuffing, roasted fennel and Thyme jus, or Rosemary and Garlic Lamb Rump with Minted Pea Puree Tomato Pesto and Lamb Jus?"

Alex was leaning over her shoulder looking at the menu. He didn't have a clue what half of the stuff on there was!

"What's a fennel?" He asked.

Tess turned and looked at him as though he had grown another head.

"You're the one with the hospitality degree here, Tess" He reminded her, "You chose. I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever food turns up on the day."

Tess let out a long sigh, frustrated with herself for not being able to decide on something as simple as a menu for their wedding, "Maybe I should leave it up to your mother"

"Don't you dare!" He laughed

"Well help me pick, Alex!"

Alex leaned over the menu again, studying each of the dishes on offer, "Well why not have them both?"

"Because we can only pick four options for the main course," Answered Tess, "We've already got three"

"Well… the chicken thing sounds good"

"Really?" She turned to face him again

"Yep"

Tess smiled up at Alex as she wrapped her arms around him, "The chicken thing it is then!"

------------

Nick sat out on the Killarney's veranda, taking in the fresh air that the property had to offer. He smiled as he listened to the sounds of the new day. The birds were in full form, and a kookaburra could be heard laughing in the distance. It was the first time in a long time that he actually felt at peace with the land.

He wondered how he could have ever left the district, let alone the country. It had only just hit him how much he had missed his home.

But Nick had done what he thought was right. Taking up the breeding management job in Argentina hadn't been an escape route for him – it had been a way of taking the pain out of others lives. He had hurt Sally and Tess far too much to stick around.

But now he was back.

He knew the speculation would fly, it was to be expected. Alex had already warned him off Tess and so had his parents in a roundabout way.

Things had to be sorted out – and that was Nick's main goal. He had to put his family back together after leaving it in pieces.


	4. Feet First

**Making History Every Day Part 4: Feet First**

Nick took a deep breath as he headed towards the door. He'd waited until Alex had left the property. He wanted to avoid any punches his brother was willing to give.

Coming into the kitchen he found Tess at the table looking over what seemed to be wedding plans.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked, a little shocked to see Nick back at Drovers Run.

"Can we talk please, Tess?"

Tess shook her head, not wanting to hear anything that Nick had to say. The man had done enough damage; she couldn't risk him doing any more, "I told you to stay away."

"I know," He whispered, "But I can't."

Tess threw down the pen she had in her hand and glared at him, "Oh please, Nick! Don't even say it, alright! I love Alex, and we're getting married! When are you going to accept that I'm not in love with you?"

"That's not why I'm here, Tess-" Nick tried to explain, but was cut off by an angry Tess yet again.

"Then why the hell are you?" Tess' voice boomed through the room as she got to her feet, "What do you want?"

She saw Nick's face drain of its color.

"Well?" She asked, wanting an answer.

"I came back because I want to fix things between us… between all of us, Tess," Admitted Nick. "This feud's gone on long enough…"

"So what you want is our forgiveness?" Tess asked, needing clarification on the issue.

Nick nodded, "That's what I want."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't give it to you," Tess announced, "The way you treated me… I couldn't think straight by the time you had finished messing with my head Nick. I won't go back there again."

"We'll be part of the same family, Tess… we'll be neighbors"

Tess stared at him, "What?"

"I'll be moving back into Wilgul as soon as I can"

Tess shook her head, ready to have a melt down, "You need to leave now, Nick. I've heard what you had to say, so please just go"

"Tess-"

"Go," She repeated.

Nick merely nodded and left the house, not wanting to aggravate Tess any further.


	5. Emotions Run High

_**a/n: **Here is part five. I will probably post a few more parts then have a bit of a break. I've hit a bit of a rough spot with the plot and need to re-think a few things._**  
**

**Making History Every Day Part 5: Emotions Run High**

Coming into the kitchen, Alex greeted his fiancé with a kiss, "Hey."

"Hey," She replied with little enthusiasm.

Alex sat across from Tess at the table. It was evident to him that something wasn't sitting well with her.

"What's going on?" He finally asked. Tess was far from her usual self.

Tess shook her head, "It's nothing," She told him, not wanting to dwell on Nick's visit.

"Tess," Alex prompted.

Tess sighed, "Nick was here today"

Alex stood up angrily, turning his back on Tess, "Didn't he get the hint last night?"

"Apparently not…"

Turning back to Tess, Alex asked, "Well what did he want?"

"To make amends"

Alex let out a loud, sarcastic chuckle at the thought. Did his brother have rocks for brains?

"He has a point though Alex… maybe-"

Alex shook his head, "No, no, no, Tess, don't you even start believing what he's telling you"

"Alex-"

"He's filling your head with garbage, Tess!" Alex exclaimed, unable to control his emotions. He couldn't stand the fact that Nick was getting under Tess' skin again. He didn't want to see her hurt.

Alex turned away and stormed towards the door in anger.

"Alex, don't!" Tess ran after him, knowing he was headed over to Killarney to see Nick.

Ignoring Tess, Alex got in his ute and sped off into the distance.

Tess had thought about going after Alex, but knew there was no point. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't stop for anyone – not even her.


	6. A Screeching Halt

_**A/N: **Good news, I'm no longer stuck! You'll get updates a lot quicker now that I know what I am doing. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing._

**Making History Every Day Part 6: A Screeching Halt**

The sound of screeching tires and flying dust signaled that Alex had arrived at Killarney.

Harry and Liz rushed towards Alex, in an effort to calm him. Tess had not long ago called to let them know Alex was on his way.

"Where's golden boy?" Alex asked, referring to Nick as he moved past his parents.

"Alex, please," His mother begged, trying to keep up with him, "Just stop for a moment."

"Nick!" Alex ignored his mother's wishes and moved into the house, bellowing Nick's name as he went, "Nick!"

Harry took a gentle hold of his wife's arm, not wanting her to get caught between the boys, "Let him go, Liz. Let them sort it out."

Nick came down the stairs to the sound of his brother still calling.

"Alex"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Tess, Nick!" Alex roared with rage, "Didn't I make myself clear enough?"

Nick tried to reason with his brother, knowing all too well that it was useless, "Mate, I just wanted to talk to her…"

"And conveniently did it while I wasn't around!"

"Alex, please-"

"If you even think about going near Tess, I swear I'll deck you, Nick. I don't want you near her, and I don't want you filling her head with crap!"

By now Alex was so loud, that Liz and Harry could hear every word from the verandah

"She's a big girl, Alex," Nick stated the obvious, "And I'll see who I like."

Alex threw a punch, hitting Nick hard. He had lost control of the situation now. Nick had well and truly pushed him over the edge.

"Alex!" Liz burst through the door, Harry behind her, "Darling, please!"

"Just stay away," Alex warned before storming back out almost as fast as he had stormed in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Making History Every Day Part 7: Hidden Cracks Emerge**

When Alex got back, Tess was in the kitchen waiting for him.

He still looked furious; she knew not to push him.

"Let me look at your hand, Alex," Tess had the first aid kit out, ready to clean up Alex's wounds.

"Its fine," Alex mumbled, "I don't need any of that gunk, Tess."

Tess closed the first aid kit, wondering when she had come to know Alex so well. She could see the worry, the fear, and even hurt from the past; Tess could read every emotion that was written on his face.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked the obvious question. It was obvious to her that he was rattled.

Alex nodded and sat down in the chair beside her, "Tess… I just want to keep you safe."

"I know, Alex," Tess whispered, placing her hand on his, "And I love you for that. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Leaning in, Alex met her lips with a deep passion and hunger. Pulling away, he pulled her up and lead her up stairs.

------------

Tess sat up on her elbows, watching as Alex climbed out of bed and dressed. "Leaving already?" Tess asked, a little unhappy about the thought of being in bed on her own.

Alex laughed, "I need to fix--"

"Yeah, the pumps, I know," Tess sighed.

Alex turned to her, now fully clothed. He grinned at her wickedly, "But after that I'm all yours."

Tess laughed and flopped back onto the pillows behind her. Becoming a little more serious she propped herself up again, "Alex…about Nick"

Alex sighed, doing up his belt, "What about him, Tess?"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I have, Tess. I told him to leave us alone," Alex grunted. The light mood he was in had just flown out the window.

"You know what I mean"

Alex shook his head in anger, "Why are you pushing the issue, Tess?"

"Because he's your brother, Alex-"

"Would you just shut up about it?" He snapped, unwilling to hear Tess out. "Just leave it!" Alex voice boomed through the room, as did the slamming of the bedroom door as he stormed off.

Tess stared at the door, shocked at how Alex had reacted. She couldn't believe how determined he was about pretending that Nick meant nothing to him.

She hated being the cause of it all. Nick and Alex had been so close once, and now they were at each others throats all the time.

Getting up, Tess dressed and went in search of her fiancé.

-------------

"Alex, what's your problem?" Tess asked as she found him in the shed, fixing the pumps.

He slammed his tool down on the bench and turned to her. It was obvious that he'd been brooding in the time that it had taken for Tess to locate him, "You're the bloody problem, Tess. Going on about Nick like everything can be rosy again! We're not the bloody Brady Bunch!"

"I'm only asking you to talk to him, Alex!" Tess couldn't help but bite back.

"And why is that?" Alex questioned.

"what?" Tess shook her head at Alex's implications, "Oh, I see. This is about you being jealous."

"Bloody hell, Tess. Listen to yourself," He turned back to the pump and rattled around with it in anger.

"It is, isn't it? That's why you blow up every time I mention Nick's name"

Alex was silent.

"God, Alex! When are you going to stop this?"

"When you stop falling for everything he bloody tells you!" Alex growled before pushing past her and getting into the ute.

Alex sped off, leaving Tess in a haze of dust.


End file.
